Jinxed
by DaWolfHunter25
Summary: To us it is a game. A way of entertainment. To them it is a war. A way of life. But what happens when one of them enters our world? A character from Nathan's favorite game League of Legends comes to our realm and the world as we know it changes. Lots of people get hurt a few people fall in love and everything gets destroyed. In all this havoc, just try not to get Jinxed.
1. Just Another Day as Nathan

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I practically yell at my computer screen. The female voice says, as if disappointed in me, "Defeat".

"Alright Nate, I'm done for the night," my friend Chris says over Skype. He continues, "Good game though."

"Yeah," I reply, "see ya." I close out the game and shut my laptop.

I lean back and exhale. I take off my headset and run my fingers through my black hair. I turn my head and look at the alarm clock next to my bed. It reads 11:57 pm. My computer desk is illuminated with an orange light given by the lamp next to it. The rest of my room is pitch black, though I can walk without hitting a wall; I know it inside out.

I get up and walk through the darkness to my bed and lay down. And soon, I fall asleep.

My family of four, my mom, dad, my sister and myself, live in a relatively peaceful neighborhood in a quiet part of New York.

My dad is a carpenter. He makes a living by cutting wood and building people's houses from scratch. My mom's a veterinarian. She makes more than my dad, but works less.

My fifteen year old sister, Jennifer, has a part time job at the art gallery near the city. She has been painting for three years and has made for than most people do in ten years for her art.

What do I do? Well, I'm not an artist, I don't really like dogs and I've cut myself more times than I can count when I was cutting wood. So, I play games. Not for money, I just play them. For fun. I bet with money sometimes with my friends on wins in the game if that counts as a job, but other than that, I'm unemployed.

And I'm eighteen.

I wake up to the extremely annoying sound of my alarm clock blaring loudly in my ear. I put it to snooze and intend on getting up. After a few more minutes.

"Nathan, come on, get up! You're going to be late!" I hear my mother shouting from downstairs so loud, she may as well be right next to my ear.

I push myself up and fall off of my mattress. I hit my elbow on the hard tiles and wake up from the abrupt shock of pain. I get up and look in the mirror. My hair looks like a cat and dog went a few rounds or so and eventually killed each other. I wash up and get dressed and head downstairs to eat.

In the hallway, I smell paint and lead in the air. I open my sister's door and see her sitting at her easel with a paintbrush in hand and her tongue sticking out one side of her mouth.

She notices me at the door, but ignores me afterwards. She gets really focused in her art sometimes.

"Jen, I'm leaving in five," I say.

"Kay," she replies, "I'll be right there. This just needs something. . ."

"Whatever, just be ready."

I descend down the steps and the sensation of eggs and toast replaces the painty smell in my nose. My mother is finishing an egg in the kitchen while dad holds a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

She puts an egg on a plate. "Breakfast is here, you just need to eat and go."

I take a bite of toast and hug her. "Tastes great, thanks mom."

Jennifer comes downstairs. "Okay, I'm ready." She looks at me with her hands on her bag straps.

"Uh, Jen, you have something right," I gesture to her face which is covered in paint, "there". She takes out her phone and uses it as a mirror. She then goes back upstairs to wash her face.

"It's eight fifteen, time to go," my dad says, not taking his eyes off the paper.

I get my keys to the Ford off the table. "Jennifer, come on," I shout upstairs. I start toward the front door. "Bye mom," I say and kiss her on the cheek. I open the door and exit our house.

"Hey," mom says, "take care of your sister, okay," she orders.

"Yes ma'am." I say and close the door. I get into the car and start it up, soon joined by my sister. She shuts the door and immediately starts texting on her phone.

"Seat belts," I say. She puts hers on without taking her eyes off of her phone. The rest I say in my mind.

_Mirror, set in drive, other mirror._ "Good to go."

I pull out of our driveway and onto the road, twenty minutes away from our destination. School.

And that's how everyday went on in my life. Just another day as Nathan.

That is, until, it happened.

Until _she_ came.


	2. Adrenaline

Adrenaline. Sweet adrenaline.

I run through the metal streets my fastest, although it is pretty hard while carrying a big bag of gold. I dodge random shots fired at me from behind, just barely. I could get hit at any moment or maybe even die. This is fun.

I look behind me. I am being chased by at least twenty policemen, and none other than queen fat hands herself, Vi. Her two giant metal arms swinging back and forth on her sides as she tries to catch up. Honestly, how can she run with those things?

"Don't let her get away this time!" she yells to her team. As if it's even possible. There is no way that they can catch me. Never have, and they never will. I have enough of a lead, so I stop running and pull out my trusty rocket launcher, Fishbones.

"Eat this, Fat hands!" I yell at her.

I aim it straight at the pink haired bitch and fire. I am launched backwards as the huge metal bullet travels toward the people chasing me. I see an explosion, but because Vi punched the rocket with her big metal hand. I don't even think someone was injured. Damn.

It is getting kind of boring now just running around, so I decide its time to go home.

I jump on top of a bus in the middle of the street and turn to Vi and her squad.

"It's been fun and all, but I've had enough for today. Bye!" I jump down on the other side and leave a little surprise for Vi.

Of coarse, she follows me, but while I am already yards away, she stands by the bus still. Running, I see her look at the surprise I left on the bus. My Flame Chompers. She dives for cover as the vehicle explodes, making a beautiful red and orange light show in the darkening sky. I'm an artist, I swear it. I don't see if Vi survives or not. I hope she did though. I enjoy kicking her ass over and over again.

I finally arrive to my shining mansion of a home. I wish. It's only an abandoned motel in the outskirts of the city. It is one of the only places still standing from the olden days since that big ass city was built in the center. It's a pretty good place, I guess. It has AC, electricity, water. But I have to go out and, "(borrow)" food and money every so often.

I turn on the light and jump at the sight of a big rat on my couch. It looks up and sniffs around, like rats do, then goes back to eating some leftover food that I left there who knows how long ago.

I hate rats.

I step back and take out my shock pistol, Zapper. I aim it at the small rodent and pull the trigger. I close my eyes from the bright flash given off and hear a high squeak. I open my eyes and see most of my couch covered in red blood and parts of a rat skeleton. Now I am going to have to clean this up. Damn it.

Once I am done, I sit down. I wonder if I made the news again? I turn on the TV to the news channel.

I see the news reporter lady. Her blond hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. I tried to kill her once. She told lies about me and I didn't like it, so I put a bullet through her skull. Or, at least I would have if Vi didn't stop me.

". . . was being pursued by Piltover's finest, including Vi. The criminal, aka Jinx, however, despite their best efforts got, away. We are. . ."

Jinx. People started calling me Jinx since before I can remember. I didn't write it anywhere or something, it just happened. They say where ever I go, trouble and destruction goes.

And they're right.

There's nothing I love more than blowing stuff up. This city is just too boring. Everywhere you go, a bunch of boring people, with boring lives and boring families. So, I guess I kind of Jinx them.

There is a knock at the door.

_Who could that be?_ I think to myself. Am I hearing things? I look at the time. 11:57 pm. Maybe it's a Girl Scout again. Or the mailman, even though I crippled the last one. Well, there's only one way to find out who it is.

I get up off the couch and walk towards the door. Zapper is strapped to my thigh, just in case. I slowly unlock and open the door, making a low creaking sound as it does so. I pop my head outside and look around. Pitch black, besides the city in the distance. I aim Zapper around. Nothing.

"Must have been an owl or something," I say to myself.

I am about to close the door when, among the silence, I hear a quiet pop. I'd know that sound anywhere. A gunshot. I duck quickly, just in time to dodge the bullet. The glass vase behind me is shattered and scattered pieces are on the floor. I quickly get Pow Pow, my mini gun, from next to me and shut my house door.

It is pitch black outside, I almost got shot in the face and there is no sign of the shooter. Just the way I like it.

There is another pop, and another. I do a combat roll to my right and look up again. This time, I saw where the shot came from. There was a spark in the distance, right from where the shots came. I only know one person who can pull off an accurate shot like that.

"I know it's you Caitlyn! Come on out!" I yell at her.

I aim Zapper at her and fire. The electric bullet illuminates everything in its path, but misses. Instead of empty space between me and her, though, I see words on the side of a floating metal object. "Piltover's Finest".

_What the hell_? I ask myself. I reload Zapper and am caught completely by surprise. In front of me, lights turn on. A lot of lights. Car lights, flashlights, and even lights from helicopters. And at least thirty of each. I put my hand in front of my eyes to shield them from the bright and sudden lights. "Oh shit." I say.

I hear Caitlyn's British voice over a loud megaphone. "Just give up Jinx, you are surrounded. Drop your weapons and we will do this quickly and quietly. You have two choices, the easy way, or the. . ."

I put Pow Pow's strap around my chest and start to sprint to my right.

"After her!" I hear her shout to the police in front of me.

I hear a stampede of footsteps, yelling, cars driving and helicopters whirring. I don't know how I didn't hear the choppers before, they must have new tech.

I run around my house and open the back door. It's locked. I use Zapper to shoot the lock and run inside. I grab Fishbones, some Flame Chomper grenades and a lot of ammunition. I run back outside and keep running.

This is fun.

I turn around and unload bullets on the foot soldiers. They drop like flies and I hear yells of pain. I can't see anything, but I'm sure blood would be all over the ground by now. I take out Fishbones and fire rockets at the five helicopters chasing after me. I hit two of them and they explode in the black sky, brightening the night with the most beautiful colors.

I turn around and run again, but hit into something soft. I look up. It's Vi. Her face is twisted into a hateful scowl and her two giant mechanic hands are clenched tightly. I jump up to my feet and aim Zapper at her face. As I fire, she ducks and throws a punch at my face. I move out of the way and land a fist on her right cheek. I go for another hit, but it is blocked and I am knocked off balance. She then wraps her big right hand around me, applying pressure to my throat.

I can't breathe. I grab at her hand, gasping for breath. Everything starts to fade black. No. It will not end here. The fun will not end here. I reach in my pocket and pull out my pocket knife. I thrust it into her side. She releases me and screams in pain. I fall to the ground, gasping and wheezing as I rub my throat.

The troops are closing in on me. I yank my knife out of Vi and stand up, dizzy and off balance. I hear another pop, so I run away from them. This one, however, catches me in my leg. I scream, holding my leg. I never realized how much getting shot hurts. It feels like driving a burning hot knife into your flesh and leaving it there. I fall down again. She knows I got hit now. I shouldn't have yelled so loud.

Three more pops. One hits my left shoulder. I yell again, unable to hold it in. It hurts too badly. I see a large trench a few feet away. I drag myself inside and fall in on my good shoulder. The shot wounds hurt like hell. I have been shot before, but this time hurts worse.

I hear water roaring. I look to my left and see the ocean. I am sitting on a cliff. I didn't even realize there was an ocean near here.

I hear one of the policemen. "She around here somewhere. We have orders to kill. Find her now!"

Orders to kill? They have never been ordered to kill before. And it all comes together. They ambush me at night, Caitlyn tries to shoot me in the head, Vi tries to strangle me to death and they have orders to kill. They don't want me alive anymore. I don't get a trial if I get

caught. Right here, right now, it's do or die. Literally. Kill, or he killed.

I try and lift up Pow Pow with my right hand, but it is too heavy. I need both of my hands to hold it. The same with Fishbones. The only thing I can use is Zapper, but that alone can't take all of them. What can I do? What can I do? I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes begin to water. I have never been in this situation before. It was always steal, run, shoot and have fun. I don't know what to do.

There is only one thing to do now. I poke my head up and see countless troops walking around. Including Vi and Caitlyn. Then, Caitlyn sees me.

"There she is!" she points and yells. Everyone turns their heads. I drop back down. And panic. My heart beats faster than Pow Pow can shoot.

I have only one option.

I load Zapper and shoot my left shoulder and leg. Electricity surges through my body. It hurts like hell. Then, my wounds to numb. I don't feel them anymore. I hear Vi's voice yelling and see her slam down on the ground a few yards away from me. She sees me and runs after me. I scramble to my feet and run toward the edge of the city. Vi is closing in. I stop at the edge. I look down, look at Vi and look down again.

I have no choice.

I jump off the edge. But Vi grabs my leg, making me hit my head on the hard, sharp rocks.

"Not so fast," she says.

I have to move fast. I take out Zapper and aim it at her face. She moves her other giant hand to block it, but I don't fire. Instead, I aim at the stab wound I gave her earlier and pull the trigger. The bullet hits her and she grabs at her wound and yells in pain, releasing my leg.

I fall. The wind speeds past my face and makes my hair go crazy. Sweet adrenaline once again.

As I fall, I see the bottom. But it is not the ocean. It is the sharp, jagged, black rock of the coast. My eyes widen in terror. I scream my loudest, so hard that my throat goes sore. Tears escape my eyes. I put my hands in front of me as if it will help the impact. I get closer to the bottom. My heartbeat slows and everything goes black.

Before I pass out, I see a bright light.

I hit something. But it is not a rock.


	3. The Blue Light

". . . and that, students, is why explosives hurt so much."

I sit in my physics class listening to my teacher go on about the history of TNT explosives and how they revolutionized the way we get salt from caves. I have been sitting here for about fifteen minutes, but it feels like a year, even though it is only third period. For once in my life, I look forward to eating our cafeteria's food.

"Now, in the eighteenth century. . ." The teacher says, but is interrupted by a three second long bell that signals the end of his class.

The pupils clear out faster than he can even blink, leaving his classroom empty in seconds.

I am the last to exit the class.

"Um, Nathan," he says.

"Yes, Mr. Muwinski?"

"Next class we'll be looking at the effects of global warming on the earth, so be sure you finish chapter nine, okay?"

"Yes sir," I answer and hurry out of the classroom, in case he asks me to make a presentation or something.

I exit the class and enter a hallway that is flooded with teenagers and saturated with chatter. I weave through the crowd and find my way to the entrance of the cafeteria.

As I open the double glass doors, I enter whole new atmosphere. The air is filled with the aroma of hot pizza and freshly made fruit punch. There is less talking and most people on each table is stuffing their faces with Pizza Hut's cheapest pizza.

I search through all of the faces and heads to find my table. I finally find it in the far back of the room, occupied by my best friends. Chris looks like he is telling some kind of joke and Katie is giggling at him wildly. I return my attention to the crowd so that I can maneuver through it to get to my table.

When I arrive there, I see Katie's tongue down Chris's throat. I clear my throat. They don't even notice me. I sit down in front of them on the other side of the table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I say, loud enough to break them apart.

"Oh, Nathan, didn't see you there," Chris says while trying to catch his breath.

"I wonder why," I say sarcastically.

"Hey Kate, I got you something," says Chris. He reaches in his pants pocket and takes out a black box. He hands it to Katie.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Open it and find out."

She opens it and finds a silver necklace with a heart charm.

"Oh Chris," Katie says.

"It's our anniversary," Chris says. They start to move together again for round two.

"Ah, ah, ah," I say, stopping them, "save it for later please.

"So what about you?" Chris asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I take a bite of my pizza.

"You know, man. When are you going to get a girl?"

"Hey, it's easy for you because you're rich, good looking and athletic. I'm not rich, most girls avoid me and the most exercise I get is playing League of Legends at home."

"Oh come on Nathan," Katie says, "you're over exaggerating. Your computer cost a fortune so you have money. You've played soccer for two years on the team and, come on, you're not that bad looking." Her face reddens.

"See?" says Chris. "This is coming from a girl. You've got to get out there man. Plus the school prom is coming up and the only wallflowers are gonna be you and the janitors if you don't get a date."

"Okay, okay Mr. Dating-advice sir. I'll a girl out."

"Good, now, I did you study for. . ." Chris says, but is interrupted by one of our grade's geniuses, Eugene. He is your usual, stereotypical nerd. He has two giant square-lensed glasses on his acme infested, freckled face. He wears a white buttoned, long-sleeved shirt tucked into a jeans pants that goes up to his chest and hangs high above his ankles.

His neatly parted brown hair sways as he sits next to me, in front of Chris and Katie.

"Hey guys. Hi Katie," Eugene coos to her. Chris cringes at him.

"Uh, hi Eugene," Katie replies uncomfortably. She takes Chris's hand and displays it in front of Eugene's face.

"So, why are you here four eyes?" Chris asks, trying not to speak too loud.

"Oh yeah. I've got some news about League."

"What?" I ask, a little too enthusiastically.

"I was getting to that," he says as he takes his laptop out of its bag. He opens it up and turns it so that we all can see. It is on a video. "Watch this." He presses play.

It is a YouTube video of a normal PVP match in Summoner's Rift. We watch the ten minute long video.

"So, what?" I ask.

"What? Didn't you see it?"

"Uh, see what?" asks Katie.

"Look," he rewinds it to a point in the middle and plays it. We watch again for a few seconds, then he pauses it. "Did you see it?" We all give him puzzled looks. "You didn't see it? Okay. Watch it in slow motion."

He plays it again with the speed lowered. And now we see it. In the shadows, at the edge of the map, there is a flash. A small, eerie blue light, on and off in an instant.

"Whoa, what was that?" Katie asks, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, what was that flash?" I ask.

"I've never noticed it before," says Chris.

"Exactly. No one knows what it is, not even the big boys up at Riot Games."

"Wait, how could Riot Games not know what it is? They made the game."

"Right again my sweet. People have been seeing it in their games too. Some people say that it's an ultimate champion better than all the rest and Riot Games are just tying to cover it up."

"But, doesn't your dad work up at Riot?" I ask.

"Yes. And if I don't know, then no one knows. Hey, what if. . ."

The bell rings, meaning that we have to go to class now.

"Well whatever it is," Katie says as she picks up her things, "it's gotta be huge."

I have chemistry now, which means that I can sit and think. Last time, we did an experiment so today the teacher is just going to speak all class about the next project.

As the teacher tells everybody about the atoms in matter, I am far away from the class. Miles away in my own mind, in my on world. I am thinking about the video Eugene showed us earlier. That blue light. What was it? No one knows what it is. Not even the game's creators, Riot Games. No body knew what it was at our table either. Everyone was in the dark. It's weird how the light is there, but no one knows what it is.

Something even weirder though, is that I think I do. I can swear that I have seen that same light before. But where? Where did I. . .

". . . and the atoms in a liquid move in that manor why, Mr. Evans?" I hear my name and look up. Everyone is looking back at me, and Mr. Gregory's glasses sit on the end of his nose as a glare points at me from him.

"I'm, sorry, what?" I reply.

"Sir, if you want to go home on time today and not spend an hour in detention, then I suggest that you pay attention."

As I pull into our driveway, I have to slam the brakes because there is another car where mine usually is. I see my sister handing a large frame to a man next to his car. I park just outside of our property and get out.

". . . will be all thank you," he says.

"No, thank you Mr. Gusto," she replies.

He takes the painting, puts in in his car and drives off.

"Who was that?" I ask her.

She is counting the fat wad of cash in her hand. "Two eighty, two ninety, three K. Oh, that was a customer. I sold him the one of the beach for three-hundred K."

"You sold a piece of paper for three-hundred thousand dollars?"

"It wasn't. A piece of paper, it was art." She looks at my puzzled face and walks into the house. I properly park my car and join her.

Mom is making some Italian meal in the kitchen while dad is watching the news. It seems as though every time I walk into the living room, mom is always in the kitchen.

"Was that the French gentleman, Jen?" mom asks her.

"Yep. I got three-hundred thousand from him."

"Wow. With that kind of money we can buy a car for everyone in Seattle."

"Yeah right mom. Most of this is going toward the family. It's the least I can do."

"Aww, honey. Your so sweet." She kisses Jennifer on the forehead. "So, how was school?"

"It was fine," says Jen.

"And what about you, Nathan?"

School. I completely forgot about school. And what happened. About the flash, the eerie blue light in the map. I start toward the stairs.

"It was good," I reply.

I enter my room and turn on my laptop. I start to research the light, see if I can find any traces. I know for sure that I've seen it before, but I just can't remember where.

Click after click, I find nothing. Nothing but dead ends, false leads.

Until, one link leads me to it. I've found it.

I log into League and see my friends list.

Chris - Online

Katie - Online

I open Skype and start a group call with them.

"Nathan, what's up?" asks Chris.

"Hey," says Katie.

"Guys you'll never believe this. I found out what that mysterious light is."

"What? Are you serious?" Katie says.

"Dude, that's bull." says Chris.

"What? That's where I saw it."

"Man, just because you saw something like that in an old anime, doesn't mean that it's the same thing."

"Well do you have any other ideas? And here's the weird part. After that episode, the creators of the show said they had no idea where it came from. Sound familiar?"

"That's the same as Riot Games," Katie says.

"Exactly, and a few days later, they ended the whole series. And for the next couple months, crime rates increased more than they have ever done before in that city. All that just from a small flash on the screen."

"And? What does that have to do with this light?"

"You don't see? Whatever this blue light is, it's trouble, like a virus that spreads to things and takes them down."

"Whatever. It's not like we can do anything about it," Chris says.

I chuckle. "I guess you're right. Hey watch out up top."

We continue to play our match. I move my champion to the top lane towards Chris to help him, when I see a sudden flicker in the corner of the map.

"What the hell?" I say to myself. I move my character toward where I saw the sky blue light.

"Hey, Nate, I need help up here," Chris says to me.

I lean toward the screen to get a better look at it. "Yeah, I just, I think I see a face or something. . ." I am interrupted by my mother calling me.

"Nathan, come help with the groceries!"

"Coming!" I take off my headset and run down to help.

What I don't know, is that I am not alone when I get back upstairs.


	4. Cold World

As I fall down to my death, I brace for the coming impact of the hard, sharp, jagged rocks below.

But I don't hit them. I do not hit anything sharp, I do not hit anything moist of the spray of ocean. But I do hit something hard.

My heart rate slowly decreases before I decide to open my eyes. I open them, then shut them back because of the sunlight. As I open them again, I see that I am inside of a small, messy room. There are posters and pictures up on the wall and small statues on a cluttered desk in front of me. The floor is cluttered with clothes and books.

I sit up and rub my head. I look below me and see that I had landed on a hard, brown substance on the floor. It is flat and seems to be laid in planks. Wood. This wood is different, much too flat to have been made by any trolls in this section of the continent. It must have come from somewhere else.

I look forward and see a square screen. It is displaying a swirly blue thing, like a blue whirlpool. Judging by the way I landed, I must have fallen from that direction, but where? Where did everything go? And more importantly, where the hell am I?

I start to get angry and frustrated, not because I have so many questions, but because I have no answers. I release my rage in a violent stomp on the ground.

I hear a voice from below me.

"Jennifer, what's with all the noise?" The voice is clearly a woman.

"It wasn't me mom!" I hear another from beyond the wall to my right. It was also a female.

"It was probably another bird that got inside. I'll go check it out," says another. This one is a young male.

I hear footsteps coming toward me. I don't know why, but I feel as though I need to hide. I have to act fast. I look around for anywhere to escape to. The room is dirty with clothes and random things all over the place, but I find a spot in a closet, so I head in there.

I am inside of a dark room that smells like feet. The door is made so that I can see through the gaps of wood in the frame. I wait for a few seconds, when a dark haired boy enters the room. He looks around for a minute and heads to the blue screen I saw earlier.

"What the hell? Chris, Katie, my screen is broken. It's like a blue tornado. Do you think it's the blue flash? No, no. . ."

I don't stay to hear the rest of their conversation. Instead, I discretely open the door and slowly, quietly sneak out behind him. For a second, I consider shooting him right now with Zapper, but I decide not to. No one knows that I am here, so I decide to keep it that way. He doesn't notice me walk past him.

I make it to a hallway. There is an open door to my right with music playing. My curiosity gets the best of me and I find myself walking towards it. I peek my head inside and see a young girl sitting on a bed using some device. I look around the room she is in. Everything is so old. Everything inside of there has to have been made long before even the first hint of HexTech. Again the question arises, where am I?

I make my way to the stairs and hear voices. A male and a female. I keep descending until I see where they are. I see an exit, and they are right in front of it. There are other windows around, but if I attempt to get to them, they might see me. Who knows what they would do to me. And I can't risk being turned in to Vi.

I think of an escape plan in my head and find one. I see an old radio sitting by a couch. I take out Zapper and aim it at the radio. I have only one shot at this, so I am careful. If I mess up, I might be caught and turned into Vi. And killed.

I steady my shot until was sure that it was on target. I breathe in, and out, and fire.

"Zap," I whisper as I pull the trigger and send an energy bullet to the radio.

It does exactly what it is supposed to and makes the machine go crazy. The volume goes all the way up and it starts to switch channels randomly and uncontrollably. The two people run do it and I see my chance to make my move. I sprint to the door, with the loud radio masking the sound of my footsteps, and exit through the front door.

Now, I am outside. I am inside of some kind of neighborhood with small houses lining the horizon as far as my eyes can see. In the distance, I can see a city, and an extremely tall building that towers above everything else. The sky is a sleepy, navy blue and the moon can be seen making its journey up once again. The light makes my usually pale, white skin look a paler white.

I am so caught up in the sky, that I forget about my surroundings. I hear a faint and soft sound coming from behind me, making me jump. Without thinking, I take out my knife and spin around, pointing it where it where I think the sound came from. I look around, only to find nothing.

I hear it again, and look down. I see a small, furry animal. It's long, black, bushy tail laying behind its furry, black body. It's ears are pointed upwards and its head is cocked to the side. It's big, yellow eyes look straight at me with curiosity. A black cat.

I put my knife away and hold my head in my left hand, embarrassed that I was scared by such a little thing. I take a seat, leaning on a tall, metal pole next to it.

I sigh, "What the hell is going on?" I ask myself, "Where am I? Hell, when am I?" I look at the cat. It is licking its paw and rubbing it over its head. "You don't even care about me, don't you?" I expect it to run away and forget I even exist, but instead, to my surprise, it moves under my arm and rests its small head on my stomach. "I think I'm going to keep you," I say as I feel myself drifting away into sleep.

I am later awoken by a loud hissing sound. I open my eyes and see my new friend being kicked at by a man.

"Move! I said get outta here you dumb cat!"

I get angry. For some reason, him picking on that cat makes me wish he was dead. And the best part is, that I can make it happen. I stand up and face him.

"Hey, why don't you face someone that can defend themself. And have your ass kicked while you're at it."

He looks at me, angry at first, but then a wide, greedy smile spreads across his face. His bald head shines in the moonlight as he walks toward me.

"Hey boys, look what I found." When he says that, more men walk out of shadows and alley ways. I am now surrounded by five or six of them. He continues, "Now sweetie, no need for all those rude words. How about you and I have a little fun together. Just you and me, right boys?" They all talk in agreement. In the dark night, I cannot see their faces, only their wide smiles of greed and the shine of knives. Lots of knives. The one in front of me comes closer and uses his finger to caress my cheek. His breath smells like a corpse.

That's it. These men are going to die.

I grab his finger and thrust my pocket knife through his hand. I think it went through his bone. Blood gushes everywhere. I can feel some of the warm liquid on my face. He stumbles back and yells in pain.

"You crazy bitch! You're gonna pay for that you hear me? You'll p. . ."

Before he can finish his sentence, I give him a mouth full of my fist. I feel some of his teeth come out of place, but I have no time to enjoy his pain. Two more men charge at me at the same time. I remove the knife out from his hand and throw it at one of their necks. Bullseye. I dodge the other's punch and bend his elbow in a way where it's not supposed to bend. As he is on his knees, I spin his head around with a loud, delicious crunch.

My heart starts to beat faster. I can feel the blood pumping through my veins. I know this feeling very well, and I love it. I laugh hysterically as I wait for more to come. But I am not paying attention. While I stand waiting, one of them somehow manages to make it to my right side without me noticing and land a punch on my arm. Immediately, my vision blurs. I start to lose balance. Pain shoots through my entire body, more intense in my right shoulder. Then I remember as I fall to the ground. Caitlyn shot me in my shoulder and leg before I left Piltover. I let out a loud and painful scream of agony while holding the wound on the ground. I can feel blood draining down my arm. It hurts so much.

The horrible pain is back. But it doesn't stop. The men gather around and start to kick me on the floor. One kick lands on the gunshot wound on my leg. Intense pain again. I scream louder as I hold my right thigh. The pain is so intense, so unbearable, so real. The continue to kick me. In my stomach, in my chest, in my back, in my face. The taste of blood fills my mouth. Then, suddenly, they stop. I hear footsteps running away from me, and a siren in the distance.

The ground below me is cold, but I have never been so grateful to be laying here. My body is pulsating with pain. I am shaking violently. I try to sit up, but I get a sick feeling in my stomach. My eyes widen as I throw up blood all over the sidewalk. My insides feel like they are being eaten away by goes hazy and my head falls in the blood puddle.

_Am I going to die here?_ I ask myself. I feel something soft on my arm and see my new friend's yellow eyes staring back at me, as he cuddles and purrs into my chest. He has my knife in his mouth. It is dripping with blood. I take it and put it away.

I say, weakly, with the last ounce of strength left in me, "Good kitty."

I hold him tight. Everything goes black.


	5. To the Rescue

"Doctor, she's coming to."

"Good. I'll take it from here."

I breathe slowly. A long breath in, a long breathe out. I feel like my body is moving in slow motion. My eyes are not open, but I can see that I am inside of a brightly lit room. I am lying down on a soft, warm surface. I slowly open my eyes with the short pain of my pupils adjusting to the light. I can't feel the rest of my body. Like my arms, legs, feet and hands are numb. I blink my eyes, and although half a second only passed, it felt like an hour. I feel so weak.

I look ahead of me. A man is standing next to the bed I am in. He wears white clothes and thin, transparent gloves.

He speaks with a slow, deep voice that soothes me into trusting him easily.

"Hello there. I am Dr. Tracey." He uses a lot of hand gestures. Like he is playing with his hands in the air. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

I look at him. I want to answer him, but my brain can't think of a sentence. It is moving slow and dilatorily. Slowly, I nod up and down.

"Good. Now I need you to lay down for a while longer. I am going to give you something that will help you feel better."

He turns around for a second. It feels like hours later when her turns back to me holding a syringe. As he moves closer to me, I blink, and he is moving back with the syringe empty. My eyes lids get heavy and I blink again.

I open my eyes again. I feel different. Each time I blink, things move faster. I can feel my breathing increase. I am awake. I see that I am inside of the same room as before. I know that I have been here for a while, but it feels like only a couple of minutes.

I try and push myself up on my elbows, but regret it immediately. A shock of pain runs through my right side. I let out a small cry of pain and fall down on the bed. It triggers a spitting headache. My head feels like it is being pounded with a hammer on the sides. The gun shot wounds hurt a lot, but it is less than the last time. Last time.

I remember what happened last time. I was on a street at night. It was cold. There were these men. The one with the bald head, and the smile, his long, greedy grin. This is all his fault. I'm in here because of him. My fists clench and tighten at the thought of him. He touched my face with his hands, so I put my knife through it. But I didn't kill him. I didn't get a chance to. I swear, I swear to God he with die. I will kill him. For what he did to me. And. . . I just remember, my friend. The cat.

I look around the room, the small room I am in. My head hurts like hell. I don't see him. His shiny black coat of fur is nowhere to be seen in the white blanket of a room I am in. He is probably out there in the cold world alone fending for himself. No. I won't let him get hurt. I don't know why, but I have to find him. He is my friend. But where could he be? Then again, where the heck am I?

I am staring at the ceiling, it also covered in a sheet of white. I take a deep breath in and let it out. I suck in air and squeeze my eyes shut. I use all of the strength in my arms to push myself up. It hurts, shit it hurts like hell. My arms feel like they are being ripped apart and drills are being pushed into the holes where I got shot, but I push through the pain. I let out a yell as I sit up against the wall. I'm sat up in the bed. I pant from the pain. I look down at myself. I am in a white top that looks like something a grandmother would wear. I take off the cover over me with my left hand and see that it is actually a dress that goes down to my ankles. For a second, I stare I sheer horror from the sight of it. If there is one thing I hate almost as much as not having fun, it is a dress. I feel like a life sized doll sitting in a little girl's play house.

I look around the room and spot a plastic bag on a dresser. Inside of it are some clothes. My clothes. I move my legs over the edge of the bed. I take another big breath in and try to stand up. As soon as the weight of my body goes on my right leg, I feel the same horrible surge of pain. I collapse onto my knees and elbows hard on the white tiled floor. The pain in my right arm strikes again and I fall down on my right side. The door swings open.

"My goodness!" It is a nurse. She speaks with a British accent. "Miss, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be trying to walk just yet. You're not fully recovered." She runs over to me and helps me up on the bed.

"It hurts," I say, not to her but she hears.

"That's why you need to stay in bed and rest. What's your name?"

What's my name? I take a second to remember myself. "Jinx. It's Jinx."

"Jinx? That's an odd name. I'll help you with your clothes."

"Um, I think I can do that part myself."

"No, let me help." It looks like there is no getting past her. Her voice is hard and stern.

"Okay." I practically strip naked in front of a lady I've just met, but I admit I probably could not have done it without help.

Once I am in my own clothes, I feel more like myself. I put Zapper in it's holster on my thigh while Fishbones and Pow-Pow are strapped around my chest. And I play with my trusty knife in my hand. I start to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" the nurse asks, "You haven't checked out, or payed."

"I have to go, and find my friend." I sprint towards the window and jump through it with a loud crashing sound. I feel a few cuts in my arms and legs, but I don't care. As I open my eyes, I realize that I have to deal with the fact that I jumped out of the fourth floor of a building. It is night outside, so I can't see where I am landing. I can clearly tell, however, that. I am getting close to the ground. Fast. I start to panic. I remember to when I jumped off of the cliff. How terrified I was. My heart starts to beat faster. I don't know what to do. No. I won't die. Not yet. I have to think fast. I am only feet away from the ground. With seconds to spare, I take out Fishbones and use it as a rocket. The thrust from it saves me from falling to my death. Any second later, and I would have been a blood splatter on the ground.

I ride Fishbones high up into the pitch black sky. The city looks like a Christmas tree below me. Up here, all of the sounds of the cars and people are too far away to hear. Everything is so quiet, to peaceful, so blissful, so boring. I angle Fishbones so that I am flying forward. This way is where I need to go. I don't know how, or why I know, but I do. I can feel it, just as much as I felt Zapper's electric bullet running in my body.

I am flying through the air for minute or two, when I hear cars again. I see that am getting closer to the ground and a street light zips past me. I am going very fast, and I am very low down. I aim Fishbones' mouth downwards so that I can go higher, but it's too late. I hit into the top of a car and am launched into the air. I hit something else, metal, and I fall to the ground. My back is pulsating with pain and my headache is back twice as worse. I sit up and look back, and see that I caused a huge collision of cars in the road. Cool.

"Ow, damn it. I really didn't think this through," I say as I rub my head.

I am on a four way street. I stand up and look around. There must be a million cars and a billion people walking around, but no one seemed to notice my loud, crashing entrance. I am lost in the vast number of people around me. As I look around, I see women give me weird looks and the males give me weirder looks. Occasionally, one would tell me, "I like your tattoos," or, "Awesome cosplay."

Half the time, I don't even know what they're talking about. I've never really talked to a guy, except for when I'm either kidnapping one or about kill him. Other than that, men have kept their distance. The only compliments I get, are from Vi, but they are sarcastic comments like, "I love they way you bleed Jinx."

I look around, trying to find out where the hell I am supposed to be going. All other directions seem wrong except for straight ahead. I can feel it that, that way is the way home. I let out a long yawn as I follow my gut instincts.

All of a sudden, it starts to get cold. Very cold. I wrap my arms around myself and keep walking. No one else seems to be effected by the sudden change of temperature. But then again, no one else is dressed like me. As I breathe out, I can see the smoke of white cold air depositing from my body.

While I walk aimlessly, I make a turn and hit into something that knocks me to the ground. I look up and see a man with a cigarette in his mouth. His hat falls off and I see his bald head. Then I recognize him. I would remember that head from anywhere. It's the same bald headed bastard that I ran into a while back. Rage fills my body.

"Hey watch where you're. . . hey, I know you. You're that blue haired bitch from before. You did this to me!" He shows me his hand, which is wrapped up and he wiggles his teeth around and takes out a pair of dentures. I wince in disgust. "You almost killed me back there!"

I stand to my feet and take out my pocket knife. "Yeah? Well you're not going to get away this time. You hear me? I'm going to kill you!" I clench my knife harder.

He starts to panic and tries to make a run for it. I trip him down before he can go anywhere, and I pin him down on the ground. He tries to get free, but I hold him down in place. I raise my hand and start to stab him viciously. I can feel blood all over my body, but I don't care. I love it. He tried to hurt my friend. He yells in pain, but I ignore him. He manages to throw me off of him, and he scrambles to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" I get my knife and through it through his neck. He falls on his bloody knees, on the blood soaked ground, choking and gasping for air. He holds his throat, as if that will do him any good.

I take out Zapper and put the end of it on his forehead. He stares at me in horror.

"Please, no. . ." he begs.

"Die." I pull the trigger and there is a bright flash. A second later, I am covered in his blood and in front of me, lies a lifeless, headless body. I notice a few people are trying to see through the pitch black night to see what is going on. I hurry into the crowd and blend in perfectly. In the night, no one will notice that I am covered in someone else's blood.

I start to head home now. As I walk, I see a car waiting in traffic for the light to turn green. I blink, and there are now two cars, then three. My head starts to throb and I start to get dizzy and lose my balance. I stumble forward, and I realize that I am now in the middle of the road. Everything is moving up and down in a horrible, nauseating rhythm. I see two bright lights, headlights, in front of me. My mind flashes back to when I was ambushed in Piltover, at my home. My heart starts beating so hard, I can feel my pulse throughout my whole body and arms move on impulse. I grab the first thing I could think of, Fishbones. I aim it at the speeding vehicle coming towards me and fire. The rocket hits the car on the front, causing it to explode, and go high up above me.

Crowds of people are looking at me, terrified and shocked. I start to panic. I run through them into an alleyway, hitting into things I didn't mean to because of the dizziness. As soon as I stop, I fall to my knees and vomit uncontrollably on the ground. My throat feels sore and it burns, like I've been yelling to the top of my lungs for hours. I sit down and lean back on a wall.

"What is happening to me?" I ask myself. "Why is this happening to me?" I am hungry, cold and exhausted. But I have to keep going. I don't know where the hell I am going, but I have to go.

Slowly, I stand to my feet. My legs shake as I push myself up off the ground. It is getting harder to breathe and my sight is getting worse. My heart is thumping in my chest so hard, and so fast, I can hardly hear anything else. I feel like I am going to die. Just collapse on the spot and kill over. I feel like I want to die. The further I walk, the more I feel this way, frail and awful. But I know that I have to go this way. While walking, I stumble and trip over something, and I fall on my head, hard. My vision goes completely black for a split second. My head feels like if Caitlyn shot me there with her gun one hundred times in a row. It all hurts so much. I fight through the pain, however, and push myself to my feet.

I walk until I can't walk anymore. My whole body feels like hell. I am exhausted and pushed past my limits. I can't take it anymore. I take one more step, then my knees give in. I fall down and mu head collides with the hard sidewalk. My vision goes black for a few seconds, longer than last time. I taste blood in my mouth.

Suddenly, I see s bright light. I know people said there was a light when you are about to die, but I didn't believe them. I guess they were right after all. In the light, I see, a vague silhouette of a person. God? I thought He'd be taller. The silhouette walks towards me and picks my dying body up. His hands are cold. As we are about to enter the light, I hear a soft sound, but I'd know it anywhere. There is no way I'd leave my friend out there, but I have no strength in my body at all.

"My. . . cat," I say frailly.

I see him enter the light along with me. Now I know that he is safe.

My heart beats faster than it has ever done before, my body feels extremely cold all of a sudden and I can't breathe. I gasp for air one last time, and catch a glimpse of my rescuer before I pass out.

He has short, black hair.


	6. Leash

My new laptop came in the mail today, since my other one got messed up. I have needed a replacement for a while. I am actually really eager to set it up, but I can't. I have a much, much bigger issue to deal with.

Last night, I heard some noises in the yard. Jennifer started to get scared, so I told her to calm down and that I'd go check it out. I went outside expecting to see a guy waiting there and a gun to my forehead, or at least a raccoon digging through the trash. Instead, I found something else. Instead, I saw _her_ lying on the ground covered in blood and wheezing for air.

She's laying on my bed now. Her long blue braids are hanging off the sides. Despite the character she is designed to be, she looks actually kind of peaceful. It's still early in the morning and I haven't had breakfast yet, so I am starving. I get up and start to head downstairs to the kitchen. On the way out, I hear a low groan, and some shuffling in the bed. She's awake. I've got to say though, it is the first time a girl has woken up in my beds since. . . ever.

"Hey. So you're finally awake. How are you. . ." All of a sudden, I am pinned down on the bed with a girl on top of me and a knife to my throat.

"What the hell. . ." She presses the knife harder on my neck. "Ow, damn it that hurts! Get off me!"

"Who the hell are you? And where am I? I swear to God if you tell Vi, I'll. . ."

"What the hell are you talking about? Vi?"

"Look, unless you want this knife splitting your spine in two, I suggest you talk. Now! Where am I?!"

If I don't speak now, then this girl might kill me. I think she would too. Her pupils are dilating and she is swaying, like she is dizzy. But I don't know what the hell she's talking about. She can't actually think she's Jinx. What am I supposed to do? What am i supposed to say? If I want to live, I'll have to play along. Somehow.

"Hey, I say trying to keep calm, "no need to be so hostile. I'm not going to. . . tell Vi, okay? I'm not a threat." She just looks at me. Her big red eyes moving from one of mine to another, staring at me, trying to determine whether or not she should make a hole in my neck.

"If you're lying I'll ki. . ."

"I'm not. I swear." Everything is silent for a minute more. The knife presses against my neck once more, causing me to wince from the sting. I can feel her breathing. Her hot air exits her body and runs down my chest. Then, she removes the knife and gets off of me, allowing me to stand. _This chick is crazy. She actually thinks she is Jinx from the game. She must be in worse shape than I thought_.

Her left hand drops to her side and grabs at an invisible object, as if doing a practiced motion.

"Hey," she says, "where're my guns? Where did you put my guns? Where are they? Tell me!" She points her knife at me again, right at my throat.

"Relax. Your. . . guns are over there." I point at the computer desk and she runs over to them and starts fiddling with her weapons. "What are those made of? When I was carrying you last night, the rocket launcher alone felt like it was real metal."

"What else could it be you dumbass?"

"Wait, you had them make the models put of metal? Wow you must be really serious."

"What the hell are you talking about? These are real guns." She looks me in my eyes again, giving me an uncomfortable feeling. "You don't believe me do you?" I reply to her with a nod. "Alright then," she says as an evil smile curls on her mouth.

She moves her left hand down to her thighs with lightning speed and takes the glowing blue gun from its holster. Before I can blink, it is pointed at my forehead with her finder on the trigger. I know it isn't even a real gun, but I still am stunned by some type of fear. Afraid of what may happen if she does pull the trigger. I look at her face, all I see is blue hair, and a devious, evil smile. Nothing happens for a few seconds, or maybe it just felt like that.

"I could kill you right now," she says to me. Everything is silent. Her smile fades into a frown and the pistol moves from my head and is pointed at the window next to us.

She pulls the trigger. I jump and fall on my bed from the loud sound given off from the shot. It was like an electric explosion amusing my hair to stand up with the static given off. Glass is flying through the air, and I use my arm to cover my face. _Who the hell is this girl_? When I am sure that the glass is gone, I remove my hand, but the girl - Jinx - is not there. My head snaps to the left, and I see her on the sill of my once intact window. She has a big grin on her face of excitement and thrill, while I am astonished and confused. Before I can act, she drops down two stories onto the ground.

I regain myself and scramble to my feet to the window and look down. I see her two long, blue hair braids bouncing by her sides, just as they do in the game, as she runs down the street. _What should I do? Should I go after her? Should I stay here? What the hell is happening?_ My thoughts are interrupted when I see her speed noticeably decrease. _What is she doing? Is she having second thoughts? _I get my answer when I see her suddenly drop down in the middle of the road. I wait to see if she'll get back up, but she doesn't. She doesn't even move. I have to help her.

I look down once more. I could jump down as well. It doesn't look that high up. No. I'm not stupid. I'll just go down the stairs. But she might be dying. She might already be dead. I am starting to consider jumping. _Am I really going to risk my legs for a person this I just met not even ten hours ago? _I get my answer when I see myself falling two stories down onto my car. I yell, and hit the metal vehicle with a bang. There is a small dent, but it's hardly noticeable. I jump down and run to Jinx.

She is still lying there, motionless, maybe even lifeless. Her stomach is moving up and down, which means that she is breathing, but it is also decreasing in speed. I hesitate to touch her, now that I know that she really _is_ Jinx, but then roll her over. Her eyes are closed and her mouth open. There is a big saliva build up in her mouth, so CPR is not an option. I decide to gently pick her up and carry her over my shoulder back into my room. Let's hope the neighbors don't call the cops.

As I am about to enter the front door, I feel her wiggling a little, then a lot. The next thing I know, she is pounding me on the back and head.

"Hey! Let me go! Why the hell are you carrying me! Let me go!"

"Okay, okay, geez, calm down." I set her down in the porch. As I get back up, the first thing I see is her fist coming straight at my face. It hits me right in the nose. She punches hard. "Ow, damn it! What the hell was that for?!"

I look up and see that she is gone again. I look around and see her body on the ground in the middle of the road again. I sigh and move to get her again. And once again, as I am about to enter the house, she wakes up and starts to bang me on my back.

"I don't know what you're doing, but it won't work! Either let me go or I'll kill you!" I put her down again, and she starts to run, again. I grab her hand just in time. "Let me go!"

"Wait. Look, I'm not doing anything okay. I'm just as puzzled as you are. All I know is that if you go over there again, then you'll end up an unconscious body on the street. So unless you want that to happen, then I suggest you just calm down and we should talk about this." I wait to see what she does next. My nose is still throbbing from when she punched me, but if try to keep a straight face through all the pain.

For a second, she looks like she believes me. She stands up more relaxed, like she trusts me more. Then she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"No! No, you're lying! You're just telling me this so I could trust you! I bet you're working with fat hands too! Maybe even the hat lady! Well it's not going to work!" She wrenches her arm out of my grip and, before I can blink, a gun is pointed at my face. For the first half second, I don't think she would actually pull the trigger. I am wrong, and I don't find out in enough time. I see that her finger is pulling back, and I try to move my head out of the way, but the blast catches most of my head. The last thing I heard was the loud electric boom given off from her weapon, and my vision fades to black.

As soon as I realize that I am conscious, I get up immediately. As I stand, I feel incredibly dazed and my head starts to hurt as if it was hit with a hammer. Everything starts to spin around. It only makes sense, since I just got shot in my head. Wait a second, when Jinx pulled the trigger of her gun to my head, why didn't it do it's job? Why is my head still here? Clearly her gun could have done more damage than what it did. It was less than an inch away from the side of my head, and yet I am still alive and left only with a throbbing pain. Come to think of it, where is Jinx? I look around. The sky is a moody navy blue with gray clouds streaking across and grouping in big rain clouds. There is a low rumble of thunder in the distance, but it sounds too far away to worry about. It isn't too ahead in the day, sometime after five, so she could not have gone far. Not too far at least. I have to find her. I don't know why I even want to, considering she just shot, and punched me in the face. But it isn't her fault she's like that. She's just confused and lost. I would be too, if I somehow transferred from another world like hers into one like this. This messed up world. I have to find her.

I run inside and get the keys to the Ford and run back out to start it up. There is a big lump in the ceiling of the car from when I fell down two stories onto it, but that's not important now. It will be when my parents get back home, though. Except there is one problem. The damn car won't start. I try and try over and over again, but it just won't start. All I get is the sound of a horse trying to laugh with a dry mouth. The car's inability to work makes me angry. It always does this. Stupid piece of shit. All of the rage pent up inside of me is released in a violent punch on the dashboard. Suddenly, the repeated sound of a horse neighing turns into the growl of the engine underneath the hood. I smile at myself for the incredible stroke of luck and turn it on. I reverse out of the driveway and start to search this huge city for Jinx. How am I supposed to find one girl in the millions I'm a big city like Seattle? Easy, that girl is Jinx. I will just have to follow her trail of destruction. I start to drive and look on the streets first. As I drive, I see a broken light pole on the sidewalk which means that she probably went this way. I go further and see that there was a huge accident at a stoplight. I mean a really big one. A car is flipped on its top and burning a bright, red blaze while three others are completely wrecked next to it. Jinx definitely came this way.

I have been driving for at least an hour and a half now, but Jinx is no where to be found. I have searched everywhere, from the high prestige places, to the slums and projects. I even checked the hospitals. When I asked them, none of them said they even heard of a blue haired lady with cloud tattoos. I figured she would be there, since she has a tendency of falling down unconscious every so often. No luck. So I keep searching for her. I don't know why I even care, but I keep searching. There's just something about her. . .

"What the. . .?" The speed of my car is decreasing, fast. The speedometer is moving left faster than the car is moving at all, until it finally reaches zero. The car stops with a subtle jerk forward. "What the hell? Work you stupid piece of junk!" I knock at the dashboard repeatedly, hoping that I would yet the same type of luck as earlier. Nope. The car just sits there. I sit back in the seat and blow out air from my mouth frustratedly. Then I notice that the reason that the car stopped wasn't because of it old age or bad luck. The gas tank is empty. Knowing that I am not going to get any further in there, I exit the vehicle. The sir is moist and humid. It's going to rain, and the loud thunder on top of the city confirms it. Seconds later, drops start to fall, which turns into sheets of water, and then elevates to a bombardment of heavy rain and thunder. The rain falls so hard, that it feels like small rocks are being thrown down upon me from the heavens. I will have to look for her on foot now. In the rain. She had better be grateful and worth going through all this trouble for.

I walk on the dark streets of Seattle in the merciless rain looking for Jinx. I have tried everything, and searched everywhere in this district. It's been hours since I've been home and I'm freezing. It's getting really dark out and I'm sure that I'll be sick from the rain after this little expedition. After looking endlessly for almost three hours, I have decided that it's no use. If she is out there, then she'll just have to find her way. I mean, she is a strong girl, with more skills than anyone I know and is armed to the teeth with three guns, a knife and grenades. I think she'll be okay. I turn around and am about to head back home, when, in the corner of my eye, I see a bright flash in an alleyway. It was way too low to the ground for it to be lightning, and if it was, no thunder followed it. It could have only been two things: a photographer with a really big camera, or one of Jinx's guns. I decide to bet on it and make my way over there.

I am well into the alley now. Rats and insects run away from my footsteps on the ground. The cold air smells like rain water and beer. I am now having second thoughts about this, but I hear her voice. "Get away from me! I swear I'll kill you if you. . ." Her sentence is cut off and all I hear is a muffled yell. She's in trouble. I start to run through the alley towards the sound of her voice. I pass several groups of homeless people that look like they just saw the queen of England when they see me.

I turn around a corner and see her two long braids behind her head. She is against a wall facing me and pinned against it by a scruffy looking man. She looks scared. But them again, this is Jinx.

"Jinx!" I yell, because it is the only thing I can think of. I have to help her. I start to run at the man pinning her down. I don't know what I will do when I get in range of him, but I am stopped. The man slowly turns around, holding his stomach. He removes his hand, and looks down. Blood is every where and painted his hand a crimson red. His eyes are red and wide open and his tongue unable to form words. Then, I see his eyes roll upward as he falls down in front of me. _Did I just witness someone die? _I am so caught up in the man before me, that I don't even notice Jinx. Clothes are scattered on the floor, her clothes, except her boots which are still on her feet. In a few words, she is naked. That means that the man was planning in raping her. Or tried to at least. He didn't really get that far. In this moment, I just realize that her cloud tattoos go everywhere on her right side. I mean _everywhere_. I quickly look away. I can feel my face turning red. I turn my head and catch a glance at her face again. Her seemingly terrified expression is now gone. The ends of her lips are curled into a laughing smile that is waiting to come out. She laughs, a chuckle at first, then an explosion of uncontrollable laughter. She is laughing, because she just killed someone. It appears she doesn't even notice her nudity, she is too busy cackling her face off. "Jinx?" I say, because I know not what else to say. Her name is all I can think of. What should I do? Should I call the cops? If i do that, I might be doing Jinx a favor. She might wipe them all out just for the hell of it.

She is still laughing hysterically like a psychopath. Then again, it is Jinx. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to say it. Then something catches my eye.

"Jinx!" I yell. I grab her by the shoulders and move her out of the way, trying to keep my eyes to myself. I must say though, this is the first time a naked girl is this close to me. It's the first time I've even seen a naked girl in person.

She continues to laugh. I look back and see a man with a knife. He just tried to give Jinx a second mouth. On her neck. And he has friends. A sudden and bright flash of lightning reveals four, no, five men, all with some kind of weapon and being twice my size. We are outnumbered and out gunned. We are going to die. The rain seems to fall harder as, one by one, they walk towards us with evil grins spread wide across their faces.

"Hey girly," says one, "why don't you come over here and play with us?" There is a chorus of laughter among them.

"We'll have to kill your friend first," says another. A freezing cold chill shoots up my spine, causing me to get goosebumps everywhere and my heart skips a few beats. _"Have to kill your friend"? Oh no._

They slowly move closer and closer to us. The only sounds heard are their footsteps inside of the constant rainfall and Jinx's continuous laughter. My heart seems to be trying to leap out of my chest causing every second passing to feel like an hour. All I can do is stare in horror as they move closer to murder to think of it, it seems all I have ever been able to do is watch. I've never been able to do anything. I can only look when my own little sister brings in money, and I can only witness when dad sometimes gets angry at mom. Even at school. It's all I have ever done. Watch.

Suddenly, even though I am standing in the cold rain in a freezing night, I start to sweat. My head starts to pound and I start to get angry. I don't know at what, but I grow enraged. The reason seems impossible to find in all of the rage. My fists are clenched and my teeth closed so tight not even air can can out.

"You know what?" I say softly, but loud enough for the one closest to me to hear.

"And what's that kid?" asks one of them.

"I'm sick and tired of just doing nothing."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not going to let you kill me, you hear me!"

"Well you can try."

The closest one starts to run at me with his knife pointed straight for my neck. I have only a split second to think. Do I run, do I just watch, or do I fight? He is getting closer. I have no time to think. I blink, and move my fist to his face. My eyes are shut, and I feel something hard collide with my hand. There is also a sharp pain in my shoulder. I open my eyes, and see the man collapsed down in front of me.

"I can't believe it," I say to myself, "I actually took him out with one hit."

Another one growls at me, "Damn it, you'll pay for that!"

They all run towards me simultaneously. All five of them against only me. I don't even have time to react. One of them lunches me in the stomach, causing me to fall to my knees, and another kicks in the same spot, making me wheeze and gasp for air. I fall on my side, broken and vulnerable. Jinx is still laughing her head off behind me.

"Shut up, bitch!" one of them says. I hear a loud smack, and a thud on the ground next to me.

They took Jinx out too. This is all my fault. The reason we are here in this mess. The reason we are going to die. It's fault for letting her get away in the first place. I'm so stupid. Damn it! I'm doing it again. All I've ever done was screw up all the time. I can never do anything. Damn it! No! I'm not going to go out now. Not like this. I have to fight. I have to try.

I push myself up off the ground onto my knees. It has been raining for so long, that there is a puddle of water around us. It ripples wildly at the drops of water. Then, the puddle starts to turn a faint red. Like a drop of red ink in a glass of water. But his is not ink. It is blood. I look up and see a body in front of me. But it is not Jinx. It is one of the muggers. I look around me and see Jinx standing on one side, and the group of robbers on the other. She is holding her mini gun.

The men are laughing calmly at her.

"Come on girl. You don't hope to beat us with that toy do you?"

"Ooo, maybe we should run away and find cover," they taint. But they don't know. That is no toy, it is a real gun. I look at Jinx's face. She has an evil smile spread across it. I am closer to her than them, and the gun is pointed at them, and I am right in front of it. She starts to say something, and I hear her over all of the noise.

"Okay Pow-Pow, look what I've got. Fresh meat. I bet you're just waiting to see their blood aren't ya? Me too. You're going to kill every last one of them." She starts laughing again, this time more maniacally. "Time to die!" she yells. I quickly duck my head to avoid being shot in it. Staring at the ground, I hear a slow whirring at first that quickly speeds up. A few seconds later, I hear Jinx's voice, "Bang". The speechless atmosphere is completely broken by the sound of Jinx's mini gun firing rapidly at the robbers. All I can hear is their screams and yells of pain. The floor is dyed crimson with their blood, so much that it replaces the rainwater on the ground. We now stand in a huge puddle of blood.

After she is sure they are all dead, I stand up. She is panting heavily from laughing so much and is facing the three new corpses. I am covered in blood and water, but the falling rain soon cleans my clothes so that it is unnoticeable. And I doubt anyone would be out this late in the rain. No one besides us of course.

"That was close," I say to break the silence.

Jinx stands up straight. She grips her mini gun again, and slowly turns around. She is wearing her demonic smile again; her killing smile. But this time, I am the only one there. My heart feels like it stops beating. The amount of fear that just entered my body could be enough to efficiently feed all of Asia. My legs and arms are frozen, like if the joints were somehow locked in place. Even though Jinx is still topless, I am just as terrified as if she wasn't.

Her lips move to form words, but I struggle to hear them over my thundering heart.

"I think Pow-Pow is still hungry. Let's feed him!" She takes her gun, and aims it at me. My eyes see it, but my brain cannot comprehend it. Horror floods my entire body, disabling my feet and arms. I hear the soft, and dreadful whirring sound of the gun spinning. I suddenly forget how to breathe. I forget how to do everything, except to be scared.

I hear Jinx's laugh one more time. Then, she says one last word.

"Bang."


	7. Hello Seattle

"I think Pow-Pow is still hungry. Let's feed him!" She takes her gun, and aims it at me. My eyes see it, but my brain cannot comprehend it. Horror floods my entire body, disabling my feet and arms. I hear the soft, and dreadful whirring sound of the gun spinning. I suddenly forget how to breathe. I forget how to do everything, except to be scared.

I hear Jinx's laugh one more time, and her lips curl into an evil, demonic smile. Then, she says one last word.

"Bang."

A second pass and I see her gun shoot out a bullet, less than a second before I hear the loud boom. My heart seems to stop beating, long enough for me to hear the subtle sound of a lone bullet whizzing past my left ear. She missed. The sound of Jinx groaning in pain snaps me out of my brief moment of fear. I look down and see her standing with one hand on her head and the other on her mouth. She is in pain. She falls to her knees and vomits on the floor. Blood falls mercilessly from her mouth, and I can tell from her subtle but noticeable crying that this is not an enjoyable experience. A sick feeling sets in my own stomach and an urge to regurgitate my own lunch runs up my throat, but I suppress it enough to remain composed. The rain makes her long blue hair turn red from the blood spread out on the ground. I take a step forward.

"Hey, are. . . are you okay?" I ask, in an attempt to help her.

In return, she points her knife at my face. "Stay back!" she yells.

I stay where I am to avoid more conflict, though I doubt that, in her current state, she would be able to do much.

Her hand drops to the floor and her knife falls out. Her eyes start to close as her head falls to the ground and hits the asphalt with a dense thud. I remain motionless seconds after, waiting to see if she would move. She does not. Her topless body lies there motionless, possibly even lifeless. I kneel down next to her and touch her pale skin. I hesitate at first, half expecting a gun to be planted on my forehead. When I touch her, there is a weird sensation flowing through my arm. I have touched her skin a few times before, but now, given her current apparel, and other conflicting emotions, it feels different. Her bra-like, black and purple top lies a few feet away from us, covered in rainwater. I pick it up. The ammunition on it weighs a lot more than I thought it would. Three big bullets are strapped in on each side of it at the bottom. I can only imagine the amount of these she has used on helpless people in her life.

I pick up Jinx's now fully clothed and wet body and make my way out of the nearly flooded, dark alleyway. On the street, there aren't many cars and nearly no other people walking by. Good. I could go without the constant staring and inquires.

The walk home seemed to take forever. The wet sidewalk doesn't make carrying Jinx's increasingly heavy body any easier. Before I get inside, I hear a soft and subtle meow from behind me. I turn around and see one of the neighborhood stray cats staring me back with its big, green eyes. Its jet black coat of fur blends in perfectly with the dark of the night, causing its bright eyes to stand out in contrast. It rubs it's side along my shoe and let's out a deep, vibratory purr. Looking at him, I can't imagine making him stay outside in the cold and rain, so I let him come it for the night. The smell of dumpster garbage follows him as he walks in with his long tail dripping on the floor. Just my luck.

* * *

The warm, ticking sensation of a tongue licking my toes and a cats purring wakes me up the next morning. Now that I am conscious of my surroundings, but my eyes still closed, I notice that my bed feels a little tilted and less spacious. There is a constant breeze of warm air brushing on my mouth every two seconds. I open my eyes and see a pale, feminine face. Jinx. I am caught completely by surprise. Our faces are so close together, that I can see the little veins in her eye lids and feel her breathing. I get up immediately and gain some distance. I don't know why the thought of being that close to her makes my heart go crazy. It is definitely the first time I have woken up with a girl in my bed next to me, at least. I must have dozed off last night without realizing it.

I head to the bathroom and see the cat from last night laying down on one of my favorite jackets. Guess I'll have to wash that later, even though I gave kitty here a bath last night. After I wake up for real, I go back and lean on the door post, pensively. OOWhat the hell is going on here? What am I going to do with her? And, most importantly, how did she even get here? It's not possible. It's just simply not possible. But then again, it happened three days ago. So it isn't So many questions, and yet again, no answers to any of them. Damn it.

I take out my cellphone and call Chris.

"Hello?" His voice is raspy and dragged out. He must have just woken up. Either that, or I woke him up.

"Yeah, Chris, it's Nathan. You have a minute?"

"Man, it's seven o'clock in the morning, just, give me like an hour or three and. . ."

"Chris I have something here that. . . just come over, please," I tell him trying not to sound too desperate.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks man. Make sure you tell Katie."

I hang up and exhale a deep, long breath, trying to think of a way to explain this all to them. Suddenly, I hear a low creaking of wood. I look to my right and see Jennifer walking sleepily towards me in her pajamas.

"Hey Nate," she says while rubbing her eyes with a yawn, "what was with all that noise last night? And you came home late too, mom and dad were. . ."

"Jen, uh, what are you doing up so early? It's seven o'clock in the morning. Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?" I ask while quickly closing the door behind me, hoping she didn't see anything.

"What are you talking about? I always get up this early. And also I have to meet with Marisa soon so I need to. . ."

"Okay, well, you need to wash up now," I say, practically pushing her in the bathroom and shut the door. When I hear the shower running I know it's fine to go back in my room. I almost forgot about my family. How am I going to keep this secret from them? It seems like my whole life is turning to hell right before my eyes.

I lean on the door again and shut my eyes, trying to relax, when I hear a shuffling sound. It's Jinx. I look and see her eyes barely open, revealing her big, red irises. She cringes when she sees me at the door.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" I say to her, ignoring the look she is giving me.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Remember, the one with the window that you broke." I point at the shattered window next to the bed.

She tries to get up, but falls back down while holding her head in pain.

"Hey, be careful. You hit your head pretty hard last night. I had to carry you all the way back here in the rain. You are really heavy, you know that?" I wait for her to respond, but she doesn't. In fact, she completely ignores me. "Hey, you could at least show a little appreciation you know!"

"Oh yeah? I didn't even need you last night! I didn't ask you to do that! Why the hell did you even follow me! I'm not some helpless kid!"

"You selfish little. . . can't you see? I didn't do it because I think you're some little girl, I did it because. . ." I hadn't even realized that we were yelling. My throat is starting to hurt a little now.

"Yeah?! You were saying!? You did it because. . .!?"

_What? Oh yeah. I did it because. . . _Suddenly I could feel a little blood rushing into my face at the answer. "You know, for a game character, you're really annoying."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she yells at me.

"Hey Nate, what's with all the. . ."

_Shit_! I turn my head and see my little sister, Jennifer, stopped in her tracks and standing at the door, staring at Jinx, who is also speechless. _Damn it! How could I have been so careless?_

"Nate, who's that?"

I keep trading looks between Jinx and Jen, trying to think up of some kind of plausible excuse. The thought of the two of them meeting. Two worlds that should never meet, just did in my bedroom.

"Uh. . . this is. . . um. . ." I can feel sweat draining down my face from the situation. "This is my friend, who just. . ."

Suddenly, there is a honking sound coming from in the front yard.

"Oh, that must be Marisa," Jen says as she hurries downstairs, with her long brown hair bouncing as she does, "bye! Have fun with your girlfriend!"

"What! She is not my. . ." Too late. She has already left the house and the sound of my voice.

"Girlfriend?" Jinx says. I can see her face getting redder by the second.

"No, no, don't mind her, she's just being. . ." I say, but she stands up and moves her left hand down by her thigh, like before. "Oh, your guns are over there," I say, and nod over to the closet in the corner. There is a knocking at the door. It must be Chris and Katie. "I'll get it," I say as I exit the floor.

"Get what?" Jinx asks me.

"Don't worry about it."

I open the front door to see two very tired faces in front of me.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," I say, but am pushed aside by Chris.

"Yeah, yeah, you got any coffee?"

"Sorry about Christopher," Katie says, "he just isn't himself until he has his coffee."

"Oh shut up, I'm like his all the time," Chris says as he digs through my fridge.

* * *

"I swear to God," I say while leading my two friends upstairs.

"Dude, stop with all the bullshit. What's the real reason you called us here?" Chris denies. Judging by his tone of voice, there is only one way to make him believe.

"Okay then." I say. We stop at the door. "Introducing, the heartless murderer, the crazy killer, the loose cannon, Jinx!" I open the door, half expecting, and half wanting, for a gun to be pointed at my face, but instead, we meet her kneeling down in front of, and playing with the black cat from earlier.

". . .aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

I hear Chris exploding with laughter inside of my right ear, nearly making me go deaf.

"So this is your 'undeniable Jinx', huh? God Nate, you really kill me sometimes!" Chris says just before breaking into more laughter.

"I mean, it's good cosplay and all," Katie says, "but let's be honest, she doesn't even look like Jinx would if she were real." Jinx stands up, without saying a word, but I can tell that she is getting pissed off. I keep my mouth closed as well, not out of any kind of fear, but because I know that this is going to be good. "Look, among other things, her skin is a bit too pale, and her hair isn't even the right shade of blue. If you ask me, it's a pretty bad imitation of her." Katie stands facing us with her hands folded, probably feeling proud of her expert evaluation. But could never be any more wrong.

Jinx cringes, and I see her fist clench in anger. As if not being able to hold it in any longer, her hand swoops down, and before anyone can react, Katie is pinned down on my bed with Jinx's Zapper rested on the back of her hair covered head.

"Whoa, she was fast!" Chris says.

"What the hell!" Katie struggles, "Get off of me!"

An all too familiar face is on Jinx's. Her smile spreading maniacally across her face, and she is breathing faster than before, though not from fatigue. It is from adrenaline. What have I done? Because of me, my best friend is going to die here. No. No, I won't let that happen.

"Jinx, I think that's enough," I say, trying to stay calm.

"What? No way, this is too much fun. I haven't even started yet."

"I said that's enough," I say more sternly this time. I don't even know what I'm trying to do. Why the hell would she listen to me? She's a deadly, wanted criminal armed to the teeth, and I'm an unemployed nerd in high school.

Jinx's hand reaches down into a pocket and pulls out her pocket knife. As she brings it up to Katie's neck, Chris starts to move forward, but I hold him back.

"Hey, let me go, she's going to. . ."

"No, she isn't. I know she won't," I tell him. I hope I'm right.

Jinx's knife is pressed on Katie's neck.

"Still think I'm not the real deal, huh?" she asks Katie. She doesn't reply, but winces at the knifes deadly sharp point. "That's what I thought." Jinx releases her and I release a sigh of relief.

"Katie, are you okay," Chris asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think.

Chris returns his attention to Jinx, who is leaning on the wall with one foot planted on the ground and the other pressing on the walls surface. "What the hell was that about!? Who the hell are you anyway!?"

Jinx lets out a chuckle, short and heartless. "Oh, weren't you paying attention at all? They call me, Jinx."

* * *

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, and I have heard some pretty stupid stuff," Chris says.

"You have to believe me!" I tell him, "that's where she came from."

"You expect us to believe that?" Katie says, "That's not even possible."

"You saw, and felt, what she did to you. Did that feel impossible?"

She rubs her neck where Jinx pressed the knife against her skin. "You have a point."

"But still," Chris insists, "that doesn't mean. . ."

"Hey, are you guys done talking over there? Lucky's getting hungry," Jinx interrupts.

"What?" I reply, "Who's Lucky?"

"The cat. He's a black one, so I named him Lucky."

"But don't black cats bring bad luck?" Katie says.

"That's the ironic part."

"Didn't I just put some tuna in the cat's. . . in Lucky's bowl?" I ask her.

"He ate it all already."

I walk over to the empty bowl on the floor. It is licked clean. "He did, did he? Okay then, I guess we'll have to go out and get more."

"But wait, Nate," Katie says to me. "Wouldn't her. . . apparel and, um, accessories attract a lot of unwanted attention?"

I look at Jinx and see that Katie is absolutely right. She is dressed only in the clothes she came here in; short, purple shorts, her bra-like top, and boots. She wears bullets along her belts and her guns are strapped across her chest with the pink mini gun hanging down in front and the rocket launcher along her back. Although her weapons might not attract too much attention, that is unless they are used, her clothes will arise questions with some people, especially the boys.

"Jinx," I say to her, "where did you get your clothes from?"

"What are you talking about? I stole them, duh. What, you don't like these either?"

"No, no, no, I just. . . I don't mean. . . I mean its cold outside and you might catch a cold or something."

"What do you care?" She says in a low voice. I look at her facial expression. It changed, like she is thinking of a part of herself that no one else is supposed to see, for only pain comes out. I look at her big, red eyes. I only see pain. Her eyes begin to water.

"Hey," I move closer to her.

"Don't touch me!" She stands up and points her gun, Zapper, at me. "Just stay away from me!" She turns around and leaps out of the window again.

"Whoa, did she just. . ." Chris says.

I run after her and look out, but it is too late. She's gone.

"Nathan, what just happen?" Katie asks.

"I. . . I don't know. I have to find her," I say putting my keys in my back pocket.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she couldn't have gone far. She faints whenever she goes too far away from here."

"She faints?" Chris asks. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm still figuring out the complicated things about this."

I head downstairs, thinking of all of the places that she might have gone; that she could have gone. I am in the middle of my thoughts when I hear a soft sound. I look down and see the black cat, Lucky, scratching at the front door. _Why would you be doing that? _I ask myself_, Unless. . ._

I swing the door open and see her back, and her two long, blue braids, as well as Fishbones, resting on the steps. She is sitting on the porch, and strokes Lucky as he rubs against her. She has her legs pulled into her chest. I can easily tell, though, that she is upset. For a second, I contemplate whether or not I should disturb her.

"What do you want?" she asks without moving.

"I just. . . wanted to see how you are."

"Stop lying," she says in a muffled voice, with her head resting on her knees.

"What?"

"I said don't bother telling me lies. You don't care, no one in this god damn world has ever given a fuck. It's always been me alone. Just me and my guns, and when we're together, everyone notices me. Then they realize that I exist, then they would want to talk to me. They try and beg for mercy, or maybe try to act like they care, but by then, it's already too late. By then, they already have a bullet inside of their skulls."

I start to get cold chills up my spine. That is how she sees the world, that is how she sees people. No one has ever bothered to care about her, or even notice her. Then she turned into that. Into Jinx. The very people who created her, now suffer because of that. That is horrible. I look at her face, and see just a blank expression. The face of a killer. The face of Jinx.

"Can I ask you a question, Jinx?" She doesn't reply. "Why. . . Why do you do, what you do?"

She turns her head to me. Like a robot, she is expressionless and emotionless. "Why I do it?" She looks down again, and when she does, a wide, psychotic smile spreads across her face, causing fear to trickle down my rib cage inside of me every second I look at it. The eerie silence doesn't help either. "I do it, because its fun. The screams of pain, the blood, the bones breaking, the explosions, the death, it all makes me feel. . . alive."

At that moment, in that second, I realize something. Jinx being here, the mysterious blue light, the thing with my computer, none of it is just a game anymore. It is all real life. It is all reality now; it is all my reality now.

I get up, still thinking about what she to me. "Come on, get in the car."

"Why?"

"We have to go out."

* * *

"Hey you gross lesbian, get your hand off of my ass!"

"Who the hell are you calling a lesbian you fucking blue haired bitch!"

"Alright, that's it, I'm gonna cut you to pieces!"

"Bring it on you god damn shemale!"

"Why you. . ."

Inside of my car, Jinx and Katie are yelling so loud that all of Asia can clearly hear it. The lack of elbow room in my Ford makes their yelling seem to be even louder. All of their arguing would have been unbearable if Lucky hadn't been sitting in my lap while I drive, purring and rubbing its soft body on my stomach. I'm not exactly a cat person, but it does help when you're surrounded by screaming, arguing girls.

"Jinx, Katie, stop yelling so loud! We're almost there so please just wait a while longer," I say to them, sounding a bit too much like my dad.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jinx asks, "And why is your chair so uncomfortable?" She wiggles a little bit and pulls out a black plastic surface from under her.

"Jinx! That's my new laptop!"

"What's a laptop? Is that like some kind of old HexTech?"

"Oh yeah," Katie says, "they use HexTech where you come from, don't they? That must be far more advanced than the technology here."

"Well yeah. That's what this is," Jinx says as she takes out her gun, Zapper, from its holster. The blue glow from the electricity makes the car appear a slight aqua on the inside.

"Whoa, its the actual gun from the game!" Katie says, practically worshiping the weapon. "Can I hold it?"

"Heh, no chance. This thing can kill a fully matured troll with half its power. I'm not gonna just give it to you."

"Oh come on, just for a second. I'll give it back, I swear."

Jinx thinks for a second, "Okay, just for a second." She turns it over and removes the two lethal electric chambers from the top of the gun. As she takes them out, the gun let's out a low hiss and the aroma of smoke and water fill the air. A white smoke sizzles over the empty chamber ports of the gun. She carefully hands it to Katie, who takes it as if she is receiving a telegram from the queen of England.

"Wow, its a lot heavier than I thought it would be."

"Duh, that's not plastic you've got in your hands, sister, that there is steel and vextium alloy. Its only the rarest metal in all of Piltover. I, uh, persuaded a guy to give it to me. They found his body in the river a few days later when he didn't want to co-operate."

"Shit," Chris says, "Hey Nate, sounds like your girlfriend's a bad girl."

"For the last time, she is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding." He lowers his voice, "but would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Come on man, you know, would you date her?"

"What? I. . . I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Look at her!"

I hate to admit it, but Chris actually has a point. She isn't really that bad looking. She isn't really chubby at all, but then again, she isn't exactly a super model either. Although, because of what I heard, of what she said to me earlier, I don't really know if I could ever love someone like her. But then again. . .

"I don't know."

"Okay, suit yourself mister single for life."

We finally arrive to our destination, the mall. After what seems like hours of looking for a spot to park, I find one not too far from the mall itself. Although, finding a place to park was the easy part.

As soon as we step inside of the huge building, before I can react, Jinx stops moving. I look at her and see that she is focused on something. She has Zapper in her hands, and has aimed it at a security guard. I look at her face. She is sweating and breathing heavily. She looks scared.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask her. She doesn't reply. "Jinx, its okay."

"That guard, he's in Vi's squad. He's going to catch me and turn me in if I don't. . ." Her finger presses on the trigger harder, but she doesn't pull it all the way. At least she has some kind of trust in me, and at least a little bit of self control.

I find it hard not to laugh at least a little bit. I try my best to keep it in. "Jinx, he's not working with Vi."

She looks at my face for a split second, then focuses back on the guard. "How the hell can you laugh now. Don't you know what they'll do to me? I'm not safe at all out here in the open." She's almost whispering to me, as if every ear walking around us is a spy for the police.

"What are you talking about? You still haven't figured it out, haven't you?" I ask her.

She still has her gun accurately aimed at the unsuspecting target. "What are you talking about? What do you mean I haven't figured it out? I've been in Piltover for as long as I can remember."

"Think about it," I say, "have you seen even one thing that you recognize yet? Or even a single person you remember? Chances are that you've just been running around blindly like a tourist without a map."

"What are you getting at?" She now looks up at me, her big red eyes are confused, with the curiosity of a cat.

I slowly lower her gun and gesture to the entire mall and all of its content, "Jinx," I tell her, "you're in Seattle."

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, but my computer decided to be stupid and it was impossible for me to do it. But there it is, chapter seven. Don't hesitate to comment because I always love to hear what you guys have to say, or you can favorite and follow; I don't bite. Also, I am putting the Adventure Time story and everything else on hold until this one is finished, because it is nearly impossible to write more than one story at once. So if I do one at a time, you'll have better quality, and quantity. Chapter eight is coming at ya real soon, I hope. Goodbye!**


	8. The Arrival

He speaks with such joy that it sickens my stomach, "Jinx, you're in Seattle."

What does he even mean? What's a Seattle, and why the heck am I in one? I seem to have a talent for having more questions than answers. In any case, I have more pressing matters to worry about. This security guard. He doesn't seem to know I'm even here. His big, round body seems to be crushing the little wooden stool he is sitting on. He stuffs another icing covered doughnut inside of his crumb and covered face. It disgusts me. Its like he is just begging me to blast his brains apart. And hell, I'll do it. Its just I can't move my arm. I look at my hands and see that _his_ hand is holding it down. He is touching me. The color of the skin on his fingers is so than that of my arm. The contrast between the two is clearly noticeable. His skin is so warmly colored, but his fingers feel cold as they touch my arm. And yet, for some reason, I start to feel hot all of a sudden. Goose bumps start to form where he touches me, and I pull away from him. _What just happened_, I think to myself. Why did I just feel that way when he touched me? All he did was touch me, its not like he put a gun to my head and tried to kill me or anything, so why? It must have been something else. His fingers are cold, so that must have been it.

"Hello, Jinx, are you okay?"

I snap back into reality and see Nathan waving his hand in front of my face and snapping his fingers to wake me out of my daydream. I hope, though, that it was a dream. I look back to where I saw the security guard, but don't. He's gone. "Come on, let's go," he says, pulling my arm along as we walk down the hall.

We catch up with the other two of his friends, the blonde and his girlfriend. I don't even care to learn their names. It's not like I'm going to be here long anyway. I am going to find a way to get back. I am.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" the blond boy asks.

"Oh, we were," I feel Nathan's eyes on me, studying my face as he tries to decide which words to use, "held back."

We begin our walk on an unending journey to nowhere, stopping occasionally to look at a few stores with 'really cute things' in them, as said by that other girl. Numbers of boys stare at me selfishly as they pass me by, making the urge to dislocate their spines from the rest of their bodies increase ever so slightly, but Nathan told me that doing that would be 'illegal' and 'improper'. Like I give a shit about what's legal.

"So, Jinx," she says, "since you're here and all now, I've been meaning to ask you a few questions."

Ask you a few questions, ask you a few questions. That sentence keeps coming up in my life, and it sounds so familiar. Vi asks me that all of the time, while the hat lady has her rifle pointed at my skull, of course. Vi's face keeps popping up to my memory over and over again, bringing back bad memories with them.

"Well," she continues, "is your. . ."

"Where am I?" I ask. The question has been on my mind since forever. Since I came here days ago, that has been the only thing I could think of. Usually, if I wake up somewhere, it is inside of a bar or on my couch with a half eaten pizza on my face. But this, this is not a bar. This is different. This is bigger.

"What?" she asks.

"I said where am I? I've been here, wherever the hell here is, for days now and I want to know where I am."

Nobody says anything for a brief moment. Why aren't they responding? Why don't they give me an answer? Why won't they help me? They have no reason to act like this. Unless. . .

My instinct takes over my whole body before even I can react, and before I know it, my shoulders are straightened and Zapper is pointed at the three of them in front of me, aimed at the one with black hair, Nathan.

"Answer me!" I shout at him.

"Whoa, hey, Jinx, calm down. We're not going to hurt you."

"Shut up! Just answer my question!" My finger is firmly planted on the trigger, nearly trembling, threatening to pull it at any second now.

"Hey, put the gun down," he says, his hands raised. He slowly steps towards me, making me take a step back. I don't know why, considering that I am the one holding the gun.

"Stay back," I say, adjusting my aim. The sweat in my palms makes it difficult for me to grip the handle firmly. But I have to. I won't let them take me in to Vi or the hat lady. Not today, not ever.

"Jinx, I promise you that we will not hurt you," he says stepping closer by the second, not taking his eyes off mine. Him looking at me like that makes me even more nervous and my palms continue to moisten. I take another step back, not allowing my gaze to leave him.

"Don't come closer! If you take one more step, I'll blast your head off! I swear I'll do it!"

He keeps his eyes locked onto mine as he speaks. "Jinx, I am not going to hurt you. I'm on your side." His foot leaves he ground as he takes one more step. Time seems to stop as the bottom of his black shoe touches the white, tiled floor of the building.

My hand squeezes the handle of Zapper, causing it to fire the bolt of electric energy forward, into Nathan. He falls to the floor, convulsing as the raw electricity dances around inside of his body.

Wasting no time, I turn around and begin to run. I have no idea where I am going, and no clue how I am going to get there, but I run. As long as it is away from there. I nearly trip, and let out a gasp before catching my balance, feeling something leave my grasp as I do, but I do not look back to see what it was.

Running through this place, I see more faces scattered around that I do not recognize. The people look at me like I am some kind of freak, an alien lost in another world. Everything — the clothes, the people, the technology — feels so weird. It is all so divergent from what I call the norm. I feel like a lost and confused ant inside of the wrong colony.

Suddenly, there is a tap on my shoulder. I swing my body around, a little too fast, to see there standing in front of me, the security guard from before. His big, round body is so big, that it makes my small figure look like a twig next to a mountain. Despite his huge body, he stands only a few inches above my head. As he breaths heavily, as if it took all of his strength to walk over here, I can smell the foul stench of some meat emitting from his mouth.

"Young lady, are you okay? You seem lost."

What do I do? How do I act? On impulse, I drop my left hand down by my thigh, fully expecting to feel the handle of my pistol, but my hand drops freely to my side. I look at my holster, and see that it is empty. My Zapper is gone. I feel my heart racing in my chest as I swivel my head around scanning the enormous building for it, but see only crowds of people walking to and fro.

"Oh no," I say as I begin to head off to where I last saw it.

I am about to start walking when I feel the guards cold, greasy fingers on my arm.

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question."

My hand reacts as though it has a mind of its own. It quickly goes inside of my pocket and finds the handle of my pocket knife. Before even I realize it, my knife is thrusted into the guard's forearm. He lets out a heart stopping yell as his blood is gushed out onto the floor. My hands covered in his blood, I yank it out and start to sprint away. Crowds of people stare at me in horror, hurrying out of my way as I run aimlessly inside of the building.

I run, thinking and asking myself where I could have lost it. I always keep it in its holster, so it must have fallen somewhere. I run, looking around for it, when I spot something. A group of guards are together. About five or six of them, each with weapons and communication devices. My heart seems to stop as I slowly back away from them.

Suddenly, I see a hand in front of my face. I have no time to react as it covers my mouth and he person behind me pulls me away. I kick and scream a muffled sound, but no one hears me, or they just don't care. I try to reach for my pocket knife, but my kidnapper seems to know my actions and stops my hand before I even move it. I am quickly dragged into a dark room.

The room is very small and cramped. In the complete darkness, I hear someone breathing, other than me. He is obviously tired and is obviously a he because of his voice. I try to calm down and slow my heart rate. His hands are still covering my mouth as my head rests on what feels like his stomach. Silence fills the room. I would try to kick some more, but my body dips drained from all of the running I was doing before. All I can do is stand and wait.

After what feels like hours, I hear a group of footsteps walking by. Judging by the amount of sounds and clinging of belts, it was probably the guards from before. I hear the person exhale and his grip around me loosens. I take this chance to completely turn him around, pinning him in the wall we were leaning against. Finally, one of us speaks.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm on your side," he says. Although it is tired, I recognize his voice. Nathan. I lessen the amount of force I out on his arm, which is against his back, putting stress in his shoulder.

"Why the hell. . . where's my Zapper?" I ask him.

"I don't have it," he says, I look down and see that he is right. If he did, then the blue glow from it would have illuminated the room we are in.

"What do you mean you don't have it? Where the hell is it then?"

"Relax, Katie picked it up just after you ran off. Now if you would just let me go. . ."

Suddenly the room is lit up by a ceiling light. I look to see who it is, and see a guard standing on the other side of the room, which is actually a janitors closet. My face suddenly reddens as I realize how this all looks.

"Who is it?" Nathan asks. His head is turned the other way and can't turn around without touching my face.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be inside here!" the guard commands. He starts to come after us, but I push a mop bucket in front of him and run outside the other door, pulling Nathan along with me.

We enter a sea of people again. Nathan stands next to me, holding a map in his hand. I see the guard running after us from around a corner.

"Where do we go?" I ask him.

He studies the map for a second. "That way!" He points and starts to run. I follow him in that direction.

Eventually, we easily outrun the guard and arrive at the entrance where we find the other two waiting for us.

I caress my Zapper in my hands with my thumb. The cold glass chamber warms when I load it with the electric bullet. A low, vibratory hum fills the room we are in. I aim it at the wall, pinching my right eye closed.

"You seem really fond of the gun," Nathan says. He is sat on his bed fiddling with his laptop. The other two are doing the same on the floor.

"Yes I am."

"Oh yeah?"

"I've killed a lot of people with this. And it's brought me out of a lot of places." He nods and continues with his computer. "You seem really fond of that computer," I saw, gesturing to his laptop.

"Not really. I'm just transferring my files from the cloud."

I walk over to him into the bed so that I could get a better look. On the screen, there is a picture of a skimpy dressed girl on an old combustion engine car and a loading bar that's halfway filled. I feel more and more awake as I get closer to it. An icon catches my eye at the bottom of his home page.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at it. The other two inside of the room turn their attention to me when I ask, trading looks with Nathan. "What?"

"Um. . . Jinx, I. . . uh. . ."

"What is it?" I ask him. He gets all nervous all of a sudden. "Well?"

"Okay, Jinx, what I'm about to show you may. . . shock you." He says as he clicks on the "L" icon.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. A new page appears on the screen, and he clicks a button with the word "Launch" on it.

"Remember when you came here a few days ago?" He asks me, looking me in my eyes.

"What does that have to do with. . ."

"Well, we think that you came from. . ."

"Nathan! We're home!" shouts a voice from downstairs. I hear Nathan swear under his breath.

"Yeah mom! I have friends over!" he yells back. He rests him laptop in the bed and runs out of the room. I hear his footsteps down the wooden steps.

I take another at his screen. There is a page up with the words "League of Legends" in the top left corner and a list of faces going down. I don't recognized any of them. Except for one. In the right side of the list, I see hat lady's face. Her big, purple hat sitting atop her powdered, British face. My heart stops beating. I reach for my gun, but stop. Curiosity starts to take over my body. I scroll down some more with his track-pad. I hear shuffling and see the girl coming towards me.

"Jinx, you should. . ."

I aim Zapper at her, "Stay back!" I say.

I scroll down some more, and drop Zapper on my lap. My heart seems to skip beats when I see her face. Vi. Her pink, cocky face is smirking in a snapshot, as if laughing at my terrified self. I dare to touch the computer again, and scroll down once more.

I back away from the laptop in fear. My breathing stops and sweat drains down my neck. Fishbones, on my back, seems to weigh a thousand pounds, weighing me back, seeming impossible to lift. Looking at his screen, I see a pale, blue haired girl with a pink mini gun with rabbit ears, and a silvery, purple rocket launcher with a face and teeth.

Nathan swings the door open and sees me, staring at his computer screen in horror.

"Jinx, I. . ."

I look at the screen again. There is s name next to the image. It reads, Jinx.

Suddenly, the computer on the desk starts to make noises and turn on by itself. The black screen turns blue. A swirl starts to form on it, like a white cloud being mixed in an electric blender. The whole thing starts to shake violently and beep randomly.

"What's happening?" The blond boy asks, but we are all just as clueless as him.

Then _it_ happens.

At first, there is just a small glisten of sliver, then a whole finger is exposed. The metal is pushed through the blue tornado on the screen. There are grunts of effort being exerted, and then we see her face. Her short pink hair emerges from the blue swirls, followed by her arms with her giant hands. Then, after a minute of pure quiet and tension, her body, her whole body drops to the ground. She sits on her hands and knees, panting viciously as though she had just ran miles without stopping. Her cheek is covered in sweat from what ever just happened. I stare in utter horror, paralyzed in fear by the scene in front of me.

I aim Zapper at her head, shaking out of fear.

"Is that," Katie says, breaking the eerie, unbearable silence, "is that Vi?"

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to hurry up with this one and give you all something new. Because of school and all, the chapters may come like a day or two later than usual, but I assure you that they will come. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, and favorite or follow if you really want more, because you will get it. Goodbye!**


End file.
